swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LoBW11: Unikaj zła i mleka w proszku!
Part 1 - Zabawę czas zacząć. - Vasal przytuliła Yi'ego - to na mobilizację. Wyjęła daikatanę i szybkimi cięciami zdekapitowała dwójkę Shemirów Szeregowców, zanim ci zdążyli zareagować. Schrodinger czujnym okiem zauważył Shemira Zawiadakę i szybko go zestrzelił. Yi ruszył na rzeź, dogonił Vasal i wbiegł do jaskini. Znalazł jakąś pochodnię, wylał na nią dziwny płyn i zaczęło być jasno. Szybko spostrzegł piątkę Szeregowców i dwóch Zawiadaków. Sprawnymi cięciami zabił zawiadaków, Schrodinger zapakował trzy kulki w szeregowców a Vasal dobiła pozostałych dwóch. - Łatwo poszło - stwierdziła Vasal. - Zbyt łatwo. Idziemy dalej. W następnej komnacie lochu towarzysze zobaczyli Mistrza Shemirów, sześciu komandorów i na oko jakieś dziewięćset Niedojrzałych Shemirów. - Vasal, bierz komandorów. Schrodinger - pakuj w mistrza. A ja wezmę małych - Thanv wydał rozkazy, które zabrzmiały sensownie. - Dobrze - Vasal rzuciła się na komandorów. Schrodinger wpakował trzy headshoty w Mistrza Shemirów, szybko zadając 60.000 HP. Thanv skakał po niedojrzałych Shemirach, zabijając większość zwykłym wskoczeniem im na głowę. Vasal dobrała się sprawnie do dwóch komandorów, których zabiła trzema cięciami daikataną. Potem rzuciła swoim mieczem tak, że zabiła komandora, który upadł na Mistrza, który dalej przewrócił się, gniotąc kilkunastu Niedojrzałych Shemirów. Schrodinger dalej pakował kuleczki w głowę minibossa, Vasal wzięła swój miecz i zorientowała się, że jest otoczona przez Niedojrzałych Shemirów. Szybko jednak zabiła kilkunastu, reszta zaczęła uciekać, i dziewczyna mogła zaatakować komandorów. Zrobiła to w jedenaście sekund, w tym czasie Schrodinger spenetrował kulą z karabinu głowę Mistrza Shemirów, zabijając go. Na koniec szybko zabili Niedojrzałych, i było po robocie. - Yi... - Vasal wzięła głęboki oddech - dziękuję. - Za co? - Za to, że mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś. Tu jest fajnie! - Wiem - Yi uśmiechnął się i poszedł w dół lochów. Pochodnia zgasła. Zrobiło się ciemno. - Nic nie widzę, szlag... - Vasal chodziła po omacku - niedobrze! - Coś się wymyśli - rzekł Yi, podpalając podłogę - trochę proszku od Jina i można się bawić. Teraz jasno? - Gorąco i przyjemnie. Tak jak lubię. - Vasal, tobie chyba na samą myśl o Thanvie robi się gorąco - wtrącił się Schrodinger. - Jak ja lubię twoje chamstwo - Vasal zarumieniła się - to takie słodkie. - Mówiłem że mam rację! Zarumieniła się, hehe. - Schrodinger poczuł, że dopiął swego. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy Yi go chwycił i trzymał kilkanaście centymetrów od ognia - dobra, dobra, ej! Puść! - Mam cię puścić? Zły moment, bym to zrobił - stwierdził Yi, wycofując kota - szlag, dziwnie się chodzi po suficie. - Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest on na skos w dół - odparła Vasal. W następnej komnacie było jednak jasno, więc kamraci mogli zeskoczyć na podłogę. - Dziwnie tu pusto - stwierdziła Vasal, uważnie patrząc na ściany. Wyskoczył Shemir-Killer. - Tak szybko ostatni boss... fajnie! - Yi ukrył się w kącie - Shemirku, kuci kuci kuci... Killer rzucił się jednak na Schrodingera. Kot rzucił się do ucieczki. Biegł jednak do tyłu, przez co mógł strzelać w bossa. Vasal dogoniła bossa mimo stutrzydziestu kilogramów zbroi na sobie. Jak w poprzedniej bitwie z Killerem, Yi rzucił jej miecz. Thaini kopnęła bossa tak mocno, że ten się wygibał na brzuch. Przebiła się przez jego pole siłowe, używając do tego tylko głowy. Rzuciła się na jego głowę dwoma mieczami jak poprzednio. Znów wydarła japę, tym razem po angielsku: - POINT-BLANK, SHITHEAD! Odskoczyła w porę, by nie zostać trafiona. Wbiła daikatanę w Killera tak perfidnie, że przebiła mu czułe miejsce oraz połowę flaków. Ten jednak zasklepił ranę, blokując Vasal dostęp do miecza. Broń Yi'ego dziewczyna rzuciła mu, gdy ten biegł już na bossa. Zabił bossa dziewiętnastoma uderzeniami z zaskoczenia, zsynchronizowanymi z kopniakami Vasal oraz strzałami Schrodingera. - Hihi. Kocham to. - Vasal wyjęła miecz z truchła bossa - fuj, jak śmierdzi! Part 2 - Głodny jestem. Cholibka, dlaczego Shemirowie są niejadalni i od nich ma się deda? - Schrodinger znów narzekał na szybki metabolizm. - Wyżłopałbyś potiona, byłoby git. - stwierdził Yi. - Nie zdążyłby - odparła Vasal - a nawet jeśli, umarłby od toksyczności. - E tam, nieważne. Po prostu go prowokuję - Yi uśmiechnął się. - Mhm, geniusz - Vasal spojrzała na wrota do ostatniej komnaty. Wielkie na dwadzieścia metrów w górą i piętnaście na szerokość wrota w kształcie prostokąta, w kolorze krwi, z namalowanym wydzieliną z płuc napisem "Nie wchodzić". - Hihi, wchodzimy! - Vasal wykopała drzwi z buta - ojć... Spostrzegła dżina. Uderzenie w drzwi musiało go przebudzić i doprowadzić do szału. A już pierwszy NPC mówił - jak zobaczysz dżina to wiej, może ci grzecznie daruje. A tu proszę, dżin. - Vasal? - Co, Yi? - Jak nie przeżyjemy... to chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że... - Yi zwolnił głos. - Tak, co? - Że masz oddzielny pokój w komnatach. I jest tam szynka. - SZYNECZKA! MNIAM! Muszę przeżyć, choćby tylko dla tego smaku! - Vasal przywołała na twarz uśmiech psychopaty - Nia! Rzuciła się na dżina, wykonując uniki. Wyglądała, jakby jedynym ograniczeniem jej zwinności była 90-kilogramowa zbroja. Każdy powiew wiatru dżinna zwinnie przeskakiwała lub prześlizgiwała się pod nim. Dobiegła na odległość kilku metrów, i dżin stworzył bardzo silne pole siłowe, porównywalne z polem Monoculusa. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie się przez to przebić ani atakami centralnymi, ani zróżnicowanymi. Kule Schrodingera nie były w stanie zniszczyć nawet pierwszej warstwy pola. Dopiero Yi, za pomocą Thanv-bomby zniszczył trzy warstwy. - Jeszcze tylko 97! Jest git! - Vasal zaśmiała się ze złością, oczy nabrzmiały jej krwią - a ty, psie, zginiesz! Nie możesz atakować, tworząc pole siłowe! Jesteś dupkiem! Kilka warstw pola siłowego dżina znikło, i przebiło się przez inne warstwy, atakując Vasal niczym włócznią, tworząc w jej zbroi wyrwę na wylot i dużą ranę na brzuchu. - K... k... khe... - Vasal sięgnęła po miksturę i ją wypiła. Rana powoli się zasklepiała. - nie... zginę... nie... mogę! Nia! Znów rzuciła się na dżina. Zaatakowała jego pole siłowe w tym samym miejscu i czasie co Yi, przebijając się przez połowę warstw. Dżin znów zniszczył pole siłowe, i przez kilka sekund dał się atakować przez Yi'ego, Schrodingera i Vasal. Potem reaktywował ochronę, i gdy Vasal uderzyła jego coś na wzór brzucha, odbiła się, miecz wyleciał jej z ręki i przebił jej nogę. - Yi... uciekaj... proszę... - Vasal zemdlała. - Thaini! - Yi zdenerwował się - Przywróć ją! Dżin zaśmiał się. Zlekceważył irytację Thanva, oraz Irytację broni Schrodingera, przez co całe jego pole siłowe zostało zneutralizowane w siedem sekund, na dwa uderzenia. Dżin zaatakował haustem powietrza Thanva, nie był w stanie zbić go jednak z nóg. - To... że... jestem... le... kki... nie... zna... czy... - przerwał na chwilę, wziął głęboki wdech, rozluźnił się i dał się ponieść z wiatrem - że dasz radę, wietrzna kupo łajna! - Yi zaszarżował, chwilę przed bossem wskoczył na haust wiatru i wybił się z niego. - Tak silny wiatr, że da się na niego skakać, hah! - Yi wbił miecz w głowę dżina i poleciał z wiatrem, który spychał go tak, że miecz idealnie stworzył wyrwę w głowie władcy wiatru. - Jakieś życzenia, spełniaczu życzeń? Co?! CHCESZ PRZEŻYĆ?! - Yi końcowo przebił się przez rdzeń dżina, a Schrodinger jeszcze go dobił - NIE MA! LIMIT ŻYCZEŃ WYCZERPANY! Part 3 Dźwięki cykad rozbrzmiewały po całym Samilte. Nawet ściany nie mogły zatrzymać hałasu. - Znów szpital... ale żyję. Żyję, prawda? - Vasal z trudem usiadła na szpitalnym łożu. - Jesteś nam potrzebna, Vasal. - głos przypominał idealnie monolit CREATORa #1. Nie było jednak wiadomo, kto dokładnie to mówi - Jesteś idealnym narzędziem. - A goń się, śmieciu - powiedziała Vasal i położyła się wygodnie. - Teraz możemy cię uśmiercić. I nikt nie potraktuje twojej śmierci jako naszą działalność, Thaini. Przemyśl, czy chcesz współpracować. - Myślicie, że Yi wam daruje? Zabił dżina, zabije i was. - A skąd wiesz, że zabił dżina? Bo my chcieliśmy, byś to wiedziała. A teraz wiedzieć nie będziesz. Silny atak psychiczny został skierowany w stronę Vasal, akurat w momencie, gdy nikogo innego w szpitalu nie było. - Nie... rób... mi... tego! - Vasal nie miała miecza. Zorientowała się, że nie miała też sił do walki. - no... żesz... szlag! Akurat na salę szpitalną wszedł Yi. - Thaini! Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz gorzej niż ci tam po ataku Azraela. - Ra... ra... ratuj... - Vasal zapłakała, nadal walcząc z czymś, z czym walczyć nikt nie wiedział jak. Thanv szybko poznał działalność CREATORa. Przygotował się na wszelakie ataki, chwycił Vasal na ręce. Uciekł z miejsca ataku psychicznego. Uciekając, usłyszał jednak słowa "jesteście zbędni, wszyscy jesteście zbędni". Yi położył koleżankę na ziemi, gdyż drzwi kwater nie były otwarte o godzinie czwartej rano. Użył swojej zbroi jako koca. - Ile jestem już ci dłużna, Yi..? - Vasal spojrzała na niego ufnie. - Nic, piękna. Nadal czeka na ciebie szynka. - po tych słowach Yi odszedł. Na dworze było zimno, a on nie miał zbroi, więc szybko się przeziębił. Spał na zewnątrz, na trawie. Obawiał się następnego dnia. Noc minęła szybko, mimo koszmarów Yi'ego. Około pierwszej po południu obudziła go Thaini. - Wybacz że budzę - dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo rozpromienioną - ale chciałam ci to dać. Twoja zbroja... i smażona szynka z bekonem. Dla ciebie. Jestem ci coś winna, za to, że mnie uratowałeś. - Dziękuję. - Yi usiadł na trawie i założył zbroję - jesteś dziś bardzo radosna. - Trudno w taki dzień nie być. Od trzech tygodni niebo nie było niebieskie. Tak. Niebo rzeczywiście przestało być krwistoczerwone. Było piękne i niebieskie, a słońce ostro przygrzewało. - Co z Shiro? Jest już z nią dobrze? - Tak. Wszystko u niej jest okej. - Vasal usiadła obok Thanva - a Aschganowi brakuje rozrywki. Trzeba go raz zabrać na polowanie. - Przez polowanie niemal nie zginęłaś trzy dni temu, i nadal z taką chęcią mówisz o tym? - Może wkońcu to ja uratuję ciebie? Na razie jest cztery do jednego dla ciebie. - A to jakiś konkurs? - Yi położył się i spojrzał na niebo. Nie ślepiło go słońce. - Oczywiście że konkurs - Vasal zjadła kawałek bekonu, owinięty w szynkę - kurczę, dobre. - Ty to smażyłaś. - I dlatego jest dobre. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Aschganowi brakuje polowań - więc i polowanie będzie! Będzie walka i będzie się działo. A tak nawiasem - czego chcą ci Creatorzy? Czemu Vasal ma być narzędziem? I czy między Thanvem a Thaini coś będzie - za wyjątkiem kota albo powietrza? Czytajta LOBW12: Polowanie! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon